Queen of Spades
by WarriorHime53
Summary: Maleficent wanted power but didn't know she couldn't control everyone. Kaiya, a rare dark princess just wanted family, save her sister and distanced herself from her own emotions in an effort to spare them. Riku cast himself into the darkness to save a friend, untied to anything or anyone... Save the girl then get the hell out of dodge. Turns out, everyone was wrong.
1. Chapter 1: Collide

**Okay, this is a ****Kingdom hearts ****idea ( Love playing this!)  
**

Kairi's sister OC x Riku.

_Dark and Adult themes._

Kairi's lost sister that she always had dreams about was abandoned by her family at birth when they heard of a prophecy involving the twins and deemed Kaiya a dark princess with equally dark powers and was raised by Maleficent but secretly was the puppet master of the organization 13. She gets along most with Axel and Roxas. The prophecy said that she and her soulmate, the "Dark knight" had come looking in the depths of darkness for the light half of herself - which is Kairi – and will provide balance to the war that Maleficent is brewing with the other villians.

In this story, you will find that being a dark princess doesn't always mean bad, nor does it mean good. It's being between black and white. I picked '**Queen of Spades' **because while 'spades' means death by circumstances or people – like the card, she will just be misunderstood, cast away from the place of her birth right and she will be badass. Kaiya is a dark version of Kairi with blood red hair that is in a kind of bob, dark brown eyes, olive tan skin, and is very good with knives.

**Full ****Summary : **Maleficent wanted power but didn't know that she couldn't control everyone. Kaiya just wanted to be accepted by someone and save her sister but was born dark princess, and thought that everyone was the same. Riku just wanted to find and save Kairi and in the mist of all the darkness, not be lied to. Turns out ~ Everyone was wrong.

_**Bold and Italic is Riku's thoughts***_

_Just Italic is the prophecy or word emphasis*  
_

…

..

"Why do we even put up with _that runt_?" Hades exploded out loud in greeting as he walked into the large room that Maleficent currently was, his normally blue face was now deep red that matched his flaming hair.

"Who? ... The dark princess?" Maleficent asked calmly, regarding his face carefully, that girl and her pranks. At least this time Hades robes weren't a bright pink

_**Dark ... Princ**_**_ess?_,** Deep blue eyes narrowed from the small opening that was left in the doorway, watching as the god from the underworld paced with an irritated sigh leaving his lips as he pushed his 'hair' back in thought, "No, that girl can be sarcastic more of then not, but at least she is tolerable sometimes, even with her sick amusement with her pranks!"

"Oh, so you mean Riku then..?" Maleficent's slanted yellow eyes held as much amusement as her face and tone reflected.

"_Yes._" He spat out, breathing deeply his face calmed down and went to it's normal shade of blue, and from his hiding place the boy and subject of this conversation smirked with a raised eyebrow. It was too easy to get underneath the "God's" blue tinted skin. "Are you _sure_ they haven't met?! They act so much like each other."

"No. I won't have them meet if I can help it.." She sighed, looking just a little bit more tired than Riku had ever seen her.

"Yes, the prophecy and all that." He said back in a tone that made it clear he didn't like the thought of having two young teens close to each other that could stir up trouble, nor did he like the thought of listening to a 'prophecy' that was close to being true, "There are _too many_ variables, Maleficent!"

"As long as he doesn't venture off into the East wing of the castle then we don't have to worry. He knows better than that though as he agreed to not go there in turn for staying in my castle.. However," She turned her body, long cape over her that dragged on the ground following her as she did so, looking deep in thought as she stared out of the highest window of her tower, her eyes unfocused as she stared blankly as her almost silky voice chilled and echoed in the silence of the room, "If he were to find out.. maybe we could use that to _our advantage_.."

"How do you know _that brat_ is the chosen one? Her soul mate? From what I have seen he just has that attitude. Nothing special."

"But he is.. When her parents forsaken her and let her rott, I found her in the darkness of an abandoned alley way, _surrounded by heartless_ to form a protective fence around her. Even at such a young age, she still have wonderous powers – those little childlike things that pounce around? They are her 'friends'. She can understand what they are saying! Do you have any idea how unheard of that is? To tame them?!"

Maleficent turned swiftly to look at him, her eyes narrowed making Hades grit his teeth to keep his anger in check as he thought about it. "If she did that as a mere child do you have any idea what she would be able to do if she practiced? If she was on our side? And if she is on our side, if she did meet Riku is on battle field, she wouldn't be able to fight him! I know it is him, I found out when I touch her for the first time when she was little.." She looked away from him, eyes blankly staring off to the side We need them both. He would be the only person to actually save us from her wrath if need be. You know the prophecy..

_Abandoned at birth, __a child__ will grow to know darkness, _

_A dark knight will be the one to center her with bliss._

_Beings without centers will call her their __queen,_

_side by side a princess with darkness will be seen._

_Gray clad aura will find her half of light,_

_and those who stand in her way will flee in fright._

"Yeah, yeah. I know that, it doesn't mean that I have to like it. Don't treat me like a child, Maleficent. I'm not one. Though, the two of them haven't even met nor do they understand the pull they must be feeling-"

"Hmm.." She cut him off and ignored him, making his face and hair light up in a deep irritating red again, "Maybe, if he did know he would stay with us... Just imagine how powerful we could be? Nothing would be able to stand in our way!"

"What? You have a officially lost it, _you psychotic wench_! How are you going to get him on your side? It's not exactly a secret that he doesn't like you and he is only here to find Princess Kaiya's light filled twin. What makes you think he will even want to get to know her when it should be clear that he likes the sister? Everything we are working on, ever plan that is running through your mind? Is relying on a young teenager's feelings!"

Maleficent narrowed her eyes at him, the yellow glowing a violent shade in her anger, "Call me that again, and it will be the very last thing you say before I eat you in my dragon form. The only trace that will be of evidence is when I flow out a puff full of smoke that was from your hair! Now,_ as I was saying_, I did pride myself on _raising_ the girl. With Kaiya on my side, brainwashed and in my clutches, the rest will be easy. As soon as they meet, they will want to be together. There is no stopping the bond once they merely make eye contact! They basically share the same soul, half and half. Riku had to have known he was missing _something_ from his life _at the very least_. All we need to make sure they don't leave us or everything we planned will be destroyed."

"I hope you know what your doing, you evil fairy god mothering bit-" She stretched her hand out to in anger and he doubled over in pain, a high scream tore from his throat that had him twitching on the floor in the aftershocks even after she released the harmful magic that she engulfed him with.

They both were to preoccupied to notice a presence that was now quietly moving away from the slightly opened door, walking silently down the hallway and turning the corner before stopping in the sunlight of the window next to him. The figure had on a yellow shirt mimicking a tank top with baggy blue jeans connected with suspenders with large shoes, white as snow hair, the pale complexion making the baby blue eyes with dangerous tints of this person standing out.

All he wanted was to save Kairi and in the mist of all the darkness, not be lied to or manipulated. _Now what..? _Kaiya .. that was what Maleficent said her name was .. she could help him find Kairi if the prophecy was correct. Born a dark princess, something he had never heard of and he supposedly was her soul mate. Though there was a problem, what if she was brainwashed and in their clutches as Maleficent claimed ... then what? What would he do if he couldn't change her mind?

He would rather rott in a hole for the rest of his life than willingly stand by Maleficent's side – soul mate freakishness or not. From what he got from that conversation though is - Maleficent did what she did best : manipulate people to get what she wanted. Kaiya seemed to only want to be supported, loved, and cared for. All things that she should have been entitled to while growing up. He was struck with a thought suddenly. He couldn't help but chuckle sadly and quietly to himself.

_**Maleficent wanted power but didn't know that she co**__**u**__**ldn't control everyone.. Kaiya just wanted to be accepted by someone, **__**have a family, **__**save her sister but was a dark princess, and thought that everyone was the same... He just wanted to find and save Kairi and in the mist of all the darkness, not be lied to **__**or manipulated**__**.**_

He shook his head, sadly.

_**Turns out? Everyone was wrong.**_

He had to get to Kaiya.. it was his only chance to get what he came here for without being lied to. _I will, _He promised to himself, _One way or another._

His feet moved on their own accord to the east wing, the small childlike heartless with little antennas looking at him curiously and shifting from side to side anxiously, before they could pounce though he was pushed into the opposite wall of the door that had a black, red, and purple heartless symbol by a young woman about his age with a dark, blood red straightened bob on her head that was half way covered by a hood, dressed in a black almost robe like cover with a small chain in the front, a customized pair of arched knives on the end of a chain.

"You made my little friends anxious.." Her voice was soft with a light threat to it as she pressed on of the knives gently on the skin of his throat, before raising her head, looking up at his face and connecting her dark brown eyes with his. The floor seemed to give away underneath both of them as they stared at each other, Kaiya's in a mixture of surpise and confusion while Riku looked at her in lust and awe.

Her voice came out softer than the first time she spoke, with an almost plea, hoping to god he wasn't one of Maleficent's lackeys because she couldn't get wind about her being in Organization 13. "_Who are you_?"

…...

…...

**So? What do you think so far? I am anxious to hear what you have to say, for it is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I have never written one before and I am trying to do something unique. Thank you so much for reading and if you could, can you please review. Tell me if you like it, and if you don't ~ that's okay too.**

**Thank you so, SO much. :)**

**Words :2,063 **


	2. Chapter 2: Different like me

**Yes people of Earth, out there in the great beyond, here I am with another chapter for 'Queen of Spades'. It was a story that I didn't even know that you people liked - due to the limited amount of feedback - but The People requested more. I bet your** **eyes went wide with anticipation and shock over this surprise but before you go through the recap and onto the story that is almost 3,000 words all on it's own I need to answer the upcoming questions: **

**Is it truly coming back? Hopefully. **

**Will the next update be soon? Err.. Not sure really - this is all I've got so far.**

**Okay? Cool, I have impulsively decided to name the chapters.**

**Chapter 2: Different like me**

...

...

Previously on Queen of Spades:

_Her voice came out softer than the first time that she spoke. An almost plea resided within her voice, hoping to God that the teenager before her wasn't one of Maleficent's lackeys for she couldn't allow the she-witch to get wind of Kaiya being in Organization 13. "...Who are you?"_

…

…

Those three words that Kaiya had uttered to him was more so a demand than an actual question; yet however simple these words may or may not have been, still possessed the [power to cast a shiver down the length of her spine. It was an action that took her by surprise as she scanned his facial expression, trying to place whether or not she knew the teenaged male before her. She knew that she had been gone for almost a week, not that the old witch bitch had ever bothered to keep tabs on her when she was supposed to be locked away for '_safe keeping_' like a priceless artifact.

Her next course of action all depended upon his answer, one of which Kaiya warily realized that a part of her ached to know. There seemed to be something about this stranger that _dared_ her to get to know him, _dared_ her to question why the world shifted the precise moment that the pair of them locked eyes. It was simply _preposterous ,_ these fickle story book feelings and thoughts that engulfed her insides, for she didn't even know his name! Such things were so unlike her; for she never dared to find love in another. Dared not to hurt, to be weakened by someone that would be able to destroy her.

_It was all utterly insane! _Kaiya growled mentally as she steeled her gaze upon him even further, unconsciously tightening her grip on the handle of the knife at his throat. He still regarded her silently, his blue steady orbs held a thousand different emotions that she couldn't seem to name as they bore into her with much intent. He seemed to catch every movement that she made with relative ease, much to her annoyance - as if he had somehow become in perfect tune with her the very instant they had met. _Literally. _She wished that he would say something - _anything_, really - to confirm or deny his involvement with The Hag. Though the fact that he hadn't moved (her duo of beautifully curved, precious linked knives that were literally at his throat set aside for a moment) an inch to run back to Maleficent… it was a statement that seemed to utter more than any word that could ever have left his mouth.

She still has no idea why she is even giving him this chance, when prior experiences have testified for themselves that Maleficent's henchmen whom have wandered in the darkened depths of the East Wing of the castle - they never really walked away from the encounter unscathed. Never the same ever again, their minds more so twisted - _mad _ \- than any cut… any visible mark that she could ever make upon them. There was a reason people had grown to fear the darkness. Yet still, here she stood, her body coiled defensively in front of him - for she knows naught what will come to pass but she predicts all the same that she would not be allowed to walk away from him without injury. Kaiya is almost hesitant to see it through to the end, for it was all the same. Everyone she had ever come across had regarded her the same exact way, despite all that she had ever done to prevent them from developing such a view.

_Dark... Untrustworthy. ..Too mischievous… and unworthy of all that others have desired for themselves._

She was not the type of person to stand idly and let others do what she herself was perfectly able to do. She was never one that directed from behind the scenes - not even to this day and with Organization 13, though she still remained shrouded from within the shadows. They were where she thrived the most after all, unable to ever truly let them go. She was not a female that liked those fluffy (yet constricting) dresses, small talk and could always be seen smiling - as if everything was right within her world and the next. As if her Royal birthright somehow made her immune to troubles. She was more feisty and stubborn than anything else - it was because of such characteristics that it seemed as if she was unable to fit into the mold that people thought of when they lingered upon the word '_princess_'.

_Hmm, such a pity it was. _Kaiya thought sarcastically, bitterness claiming her heart and mind as it left a slightly foul taste within her mouth as well - whilst she thought back upon the very people that made her that way. Her own flesh and blood, her 'family', the very same people that bore her and had given life to her and her sister both… had abandoned her at the tender age of two. Had left her to _die_. What made her think, better yet _believe_, that anyone else would ever be different? Yes, she had people that she called friend, Kaiya supposed. Axel being at the top of the very short list, if you discounted her shadowy friends… but there will perhaps always be that small voice of doubt within her mind that she was never truly able to ignore. The one that infected her with pain… with frustration. Sure she may trust him with her life, had done so many times before, but the question was: Did he simply tolerate her the same exact way that Maleficent seemed to? Unable to get rid of her so they kept her _amused _\- at the very least? She felt like sighing -

"Riku." The muscular teenager before her spoke suddenly, his voice startling her a tad bit more than she would ever admit out loud. Her darkened orbs refocused, sharpening and zoning in on the ever so slight curve of his lips. It seemed as if her boredom amused him to a certain degree, as if within her time of 'spacing out' had allowed him to gain a bit more confidence. Even with her knives placed where they were, she had given him the option of stealing them from her 'slacking' grip - he hadn't acted on the weakness, hadn't tried to harm her even when _she_ couldn't say the thought hadn't crossed her own mind to do so to _him_. He didn't know that she had other Heartless, bigger and stronger than the one bouncing to and fro behind her, lying in wait within the shadows around them… ready to engage at one questionable movement. Therefore, he unknowingly passed a test… but she couldn't help but question what he wanted. "My name is Riku."

"Kaiya." She nodded her head a fraction in greeting before she continued on in a dry tone of voice, underlined with amusement., "But, thing is, I'm sure that you already knew that - judging how _unsurprised _you seem to be." A flash of anger seemed to cut her insides, yet she worked hard to not reveal how much so upon her facial expression. Surely Maleficent had warned him to _not_ venture off into the East Wing - much alike she had done to all of her 'guests' in an effort to keep her existence a secret and/or for their own protection - let alone for him to seek her out like he seemed to be doing?! Surely he knew better than to stalk through the darkened shadows within a sense of direction… Could he be someone, perhaps, that wasn't afraid of the darkness? Her mood slowly begun to rise as she eyed him with only half masked delight. _Finally, some promising amusement. _Though there was one thing that she couldn't allow herself to compromise on - "Are you or are you not in alliance with Maleficent?"

She watched him through narrowed eyes as he dropped his half smirk at her question, and the way that he was clearly unamused by her question - though he seemed to be understanding and expectant of it - made her become even more intrigued. "No." He spoke the one word with conviction and she was sure that if it were not for the blade resting upon his neck he would shook his head; instead he gazed upon her with expressive eyes. Ones that bared his soul to her, a mere stranger, in an effort to get her to believe him. Why though? Why was it so important to him that she…? Before she could take the chance to inquire all the questions that now engulfed her mind in regards to this 'Riku' he spoke again; softly, gentle - yet it still sent a shock to her system once again as she processed the words that he uttered.

"But I _do _have an alliance with a girl… a princess actually, that could be lost within the darkness - by the name of Kairi." Riku seemed almost unaffected as he watched her orbs widen in surprise at the name - _almost _ for she could have sworn that she had caught sight of a fleeting glimpse of … (_Pity?_) … sparkling within his eyes before he cast it away as quickly as it had come. "She's a childhood friend of mine that had gone missing when our island was attacked by the beings now known as _Heartless_… Do you know of her?"

Almost impossibly, her eyes widened even further at his words… and for once she didn't know how to answer a question that someone had asked of her. There was no sarcastic answer lingering at the tip of her tongue. No insult that would undoubtedly break his heart much alike the many others before him; a defense mechanism and was one of many others amongst her arsenal of comebacks. _Heartless _had attacked… without cause? Just swarmed this Island, whatever it had been named, full of _innocent_ people… and laid it in _ruins_?! One of these people had been her sister that she knew naught what Kairi even looked like… and now she was _missing_? Upon whose command did they attack?! Kaiya stood up for the Heartless, for despite their name of beings without hearts - they were… _hers. _Hers to love and hers to lead. They cared for her more so than her own family had. They had been people once, at one time or another… had been the very same people that attacked the different. Had become the very things that they feared what they didn't understand.

Kaiya slowly backed away from where she had pinned him against the wall; giving him space but still keeping her knives out least he get any ideas on attacking. "Attacked… by… Heartless?" Her voice; that had once been underlined with danger and anger, was now as perplexed as she imagined her expression to be. She gave no order and if he was telling her the truth then that meant that someone was pulling the strings… that would make _her_ the _puppet_. Anger pulsed within her blood at the thought, as she gently shook her head from side to side. This person was trying to conquer worlds and using her _Heartless… _her _stuff… _to do it. She had allowed some to use heartless for protection but - Kaiya visibly sighed. She supposed that she would just have to start with those. "I know _of_ Kairi." She finally decided upon these words as she stared at him for a moment before deeming him not as a threat, shifting her attention to the heartless that still shifted nervously from foot to foot. When had her control on them started to slip? When had things gotten so out of hand? ...Better yet how the hell had she not noticed that?! What did that say about her strength? _Maybe… just maybe… her parents had been right..._

"I'm sorry." Riku spoke softly again and when she turned her attention back to him; she was astounded by the fact that he was not - in fact - speaking to her. He was crouched down, his back flush against the wall with his bright blue orbs boring into the yellow huge ones that the Heartless possessed. Not once could she recall ever meeting another person besides herself that looked upon something that was so different... and regarded the being as an equal. "I didn't intend to scare you." Silence fell around them as Kaiya spent what had seemed to be a few minutes processing what he had said... and then a couple more to once again question who this Riku was. _Different_, that had been the only word that had come to mind in answer as she relayed the message in a tongue that the little guy would have been able to understand.

A smirk curved upon her lips as in the corner of her left eye, she took note of how Riku visibly shivered at the language that he didn't even understand ... as soon as the first worf fell from her mouth. How interesting. Slowly clutching both of her knives together and putting them in her wide, deep inside pocket on her left side; she allowed the Heartless to latch onto her as Kaiya cradled it within her arms much alike a toddler. When she rose from her own crouch, she snapped two black gloved fingers to gain his attentions from the Heartless. When he locked his orbs with her own, she demanded that he rise to his full height with an outstretched hand for him to take. He raised an eyebrow at her, his expression showing just how amused and curious he was though he silently did as she asked of him. Once he stood up, his full height only slightly taller than that of her own frame, he grasped onto her hand. The warmth of his body heat echoed through his palm and fingers, almost burning her own through her protective glove with it's intensity.

"...What are we doing?" Riku suddenly seemed hesitant as he eyed the teleportation smoke that arose from the ground, circling around them both in shades of gray and ever so slight under tones of purple. Yet, despite this, he seemed to ... trust her - for some reason she knew naught. Interesting, yet another thing to contemplate for a later time.

"First we will get you attire that would allow you to blend in better with others that I usually am around." Kaiya began simply as she gazed upon him, "Then? We are going to get answers - one way or another. But I shall only warn you once: if you ever happen to so much as _think_ about crossing me?" Her orbs tightened dangerously, as if she were almost daring him to do so, "I can easily show you just how twisted the darkness can be ... and why so many people fear it. Fear me; even more so than the terror that these so called _'Villians'_ can inflict. _Get it_?"

He pressed his lips together into a thin line but didn't move par nodding his head downward just a fraction. Glints of understanding sparkled from within the depths of his eyes as gaze upon her face steadily, "I won't." He seemed to be so sure of this, as if it were as easy for him to accept as the fact that stars were currently alight acrossed the sky. His tone of voice was as real as he himself was and it sent a shiver down her spine that she desperately attempted to conceal. She couldn't quite pinpoint what emotion waved through her, boiling the blood within her veins, just as much as she _still_ didn't know what to make of him.

_Different_... Her mind and heart supplied once again, as if that one word was the answer to everything. Whether or not it was however, she didn't return his nod of understanding and acknowledgement with one of approval. He needed to fully understand the consequences of his future actions, how he proceeded from here and now. If he crossed her, didn't matter how different he was at the end of the day, she'd end him... somehow. If he didn't and wasn't as strong, both inside and out, as he appeared to be? She could recall quite a few of her enemies that would die trying to end her and anyone that dared to stand alongside her. Yet, she refused to speak another word as the thick, dark smoke engulfed them whole. Carrying them to the only secure place within this old, demented castle so the pair of them could talk freely.

For no matter what this stranger envoked within her; she knew with certainty that she couldn't afford to let defenses to slip. She wasn't one to trust another person easily, as rarely worked in her favor prior to today. _Always protect yourself, Kaiya_. _Always listen to your instincts_. She took this moment forced herself to harden further, thinking the same words that she told herself countless times before.

_After all_, _doing so never steered her wrong before_.

...

...

**Thank you so much for reading. I hope that you liked this chapter. Please leave a quick review and let me know what you think? Thank you.**


End file.
